my bad luck princess
by Princess Moonfire
Summary: just read it and thank me later Flinx.


After Jinx got over the shock, she picked up her things and headed home. A few hours later (after yelling at the Hive Five several times) she changed into her pajamas and headed to dreamland. However not everyone in the city was asleep, and the person who wasn't was the one she most wanted to be.

--**Kid Flash's POV--**

I was zooming through the city at top speed. It had only been a couple of hours cense I had seen Jinx, but I didn't care. I was in the same city as her now, and I wanted to be with her as much as possible. I rushed into the Hive Five's not so secret base, when I got into her room she was asleep. She's wearing a pair of black sleep pants with pink cats all over them, and a black spaghetti strap top with a pink cat in the middle. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I wonder what she's dreaming about, maybe it's me. I really hope it is. I wonder wear her sketch book is, let's see some photos, an old book, sweet her underwear she wears black thongs (perv.), here it is. Waite, this is her diary, even better. Let's see were to start. Here's the entry from when she meet me.

Dear Diary,

We tried to rob the museum today, the one with the lucky necklace. Some new hero stopped us. He's new to Jump City anyway. The guy stopped us, pulled down Mammoth's pants, and gave me a rose. We went back to headquarters and came up with a plan. I went back to the museum and met the guy. I have to oddment, he's kind of cute. The weird thing is he didn't put up much of a fight. He's in the cage asleep. I'm guarding it for now. I can't help but stair at him. He looks so handsome when he sleeps. From what I can tell he's pretty muscular too. He just turned around. He's got a great butt. Write again later.

Sincerely,

Jinx

By the time I finish reading I was almost dancing around her room. I almost started singing. She let out a groin and turned around in her bed. Her shirt raided up so part of her back was bare. She looks scared now. I can't help it; I walk over there and rub her back as I whisper.

"Ssssshhh! It's okay. You'll be fine. I'll protect you."

Her expiration lightens. I fine myself unable to resist smiling. At the worst time **ever**, my communicator ring. I'm **really** starting to hate that thing. I've got no chose but to hide under her bed. She stands up and goes over to the door. After opening it she sticks her head out.

"Gismo keep it down."

I had almost forgotten Gismo's room was right next to hers. She looks at the clock, sighs, and then does something I'd imagined her doing many times, but never though it would happen. She takes her shirt off. (I'm evil aren't I?) She was probable going to take a shower. I hate my life because I can't look no matter how much I want to. (And I **really, really** want to.) I close my eyes and whisper quietly.

"Don't look! Don't look! Don't look!"

To myself until I hear water running. I'm about to leave when I hear an angle's voice. After awhile I realize it's Jinx's. For awhile I just sit in front of the door listening to the voice of a sweet goddess as she sings. I hear the words clearly.

"Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever fell out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you.

Do you ever wanta runaway? Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud that no one hears you screamin'.

No you don't know what's it's like when nothing feels alright.

No you don't know what's it's like to be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost to be left out in the dark

To be kick when you're down to feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of braking down, and no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like. Welcome to my life.

Do you want to be somebody else? Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more, before your life is over?

Are stuck inside a world you hate? Are you sick of everyone around?

With the big fake smiles and stupid lies, when deep inside you're bleeding.

No you don't know what's it's like when nothing feels alright.

No you don't know what's it's like to be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost to be left out in the dark

To be kick when you're down to feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of braking down, and no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like. Welcome to my life.

No one ever lied straight to your face. No one ever stabbed you in the back.

You might think I'm happy, but I'm not gunna be okay.

Everybody always gave you what you what you wanted.

Never had to work it was always there.

No you don't know what's it's like, No you don't know what's it's like.

To be hurt, to feel lost to be left out in the dark

To be kick when you're down to feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of braking down, and no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like, to be hurt, to feel lost to be left out in the dark

To be kick when you're down to feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of braking down, and no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like. Welcome to my life.

Welcome to my life. Welcome to my life.

I fell like crying. After a few minuets she changes songs. This one I can tell (our at least I hope it is) about me.

"Making my way down town, walkin' fast, faces pass and I'm homebound.

Starring blankly ahead, just makein' my way, makein' my way though the crowd.

And I need you. And I miss you. And now I wonder,

If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by?

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you, tonight.

It's always times like these when I think of you, and I wonder if you ever think of me,

'Cause everything's so wrong, and I don't belong I'm livin' in your peruses memory.

'Cause I'll need you, and I'll miss you, and I wonder.

If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by?

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you, tonight.

And I, I don't want to let you know that I, I drown in your memory I,I don't want to let this go I,I don't.

Making my way down town, walkin' fast, faces pass and I'm homebound.

Starring blankly ahead, just makein' my way, makein' my way though the crowd.

And I still need you. And I still miss you. And now I wonder,

If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time, would pass us by?

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you.

If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by?

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you, if I could just hold you, tonight

The water turned off. She must be done. I've got to leave now. I heed to the door, I can't use me super speed because it's to loud. I suddenly see a piece of paper on the floor. I wonder what it is. I walk over to it and pick it up. I've got no time to read it, so I stuff it in my pocket. As soon as I'm far away from Jinx's room I take off at full speed. I'm relived when I reach home, then I hear a crumple. I wonder what it is then I remember. The note from on her floor, well I guess I read it now. Let's see. Dear Jinx,


End file.
